The present invention relates to a bracelet with information display and inputting capability.
Developments in personal information storage and transfer devices such as palm top computers, personal organisers, pagers and mobile telephones, have made possible the use of computer facilities in very small easily transportable electronic devices. Much attention has been given to suitable ways of carrying such devices, and to the operation of the devices conveniently by manual input of information through a keyboard, or by stylus and touch sensitive screen. Much attention has also been given to providing a portable personal connection to the Internet. The present invention addresses the need for easy transportation and storage of such a device, and a convenient configuration for input of information and the display of information.